


Opportunità del destino

by Sasageyo7



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasageyo7/pseuds/Sasageyo7
Summary: Si era preparata al meglio di sé stessa per quell'appuntamento ed era al settimo cielo. Finalmente aveva trovato l’anima gemella spinta da Sam e non avrebbe perso l’occasione che l’amico gli aveva servito su un piatto d’argento.Chi sarà l'anima gemella di Kensi?Scritta per un event del WhoLindtLock Drabble.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Opportunità del destino

Scritta per un event del WhoLindtLock Drabble su prompt di _alexisriversong_

**Opportunità del destino**  


Si era preparata al meglio di sé stessa per quell'appuntamento ed era al settimo cielo. Finalmente aveva trovato l’anima gemella spinta da Sam e non avrebbe perso l’occasione che l’amico gli aveva servito su un piatto d’argento. Mentre si recava sul luogo dell’appuntamento, si era domandata più volte il motivo per il quale il collega le avesse consigliato di usare quel modulatore di voce quando parlava al telefono con quel misterioso ragazzo. Non riusciva proprio a trovarne una valida ragione, pertanto prese per buona la spiegazione di Sam secondo cui “sarà meglio usare prudenza, non sai con chi ti puoi trovare a parlare.” Aveva ragione, aveva una reputazione da difendere dopotutto, quindi Kensi portò con sé il modulatore, ovviamente ben nascosto, anche a destinazione: un semplice e anonimo bar nel cuore di Los Angeles, cui la stessa Kensi non aveva mai fatto caso. Che fosse un segno del destino? Un qualcosa che la convincesse di dover notare anche le piccole cose?   
Era quasi arrivata al locale stabilito e, mentre era ferma a un semaforo rosso, le squillò il cellulare. Rispose avvalendosi del vivavoce dell’automobile, ovviamente accertandosi prima che il modulatore funzionasse bene.   
Quanto odiava i ragazzi che le facevano notare di essere in ritardo!   
Nonostante tutto, però, quel misterioso ragazzo, conosciuto per caso grazie a Sam, aveva una voce così suadente che non vedeva l’ora di conoscerlo.   
Dopo pochi minuti, parcheggiò davanti al bar, e scese. Dalle vetrine si poteva notare che non fosse un locale scadente, difatti era gremito di gente.   
Doveva semplicemente trovare il tavolo numero 7 e finalmente avrebbe visto in viso colui con cui aveva scambiato messaggi e telefonate per un paio di settimane. Che fossero troppe o poche non le importava, era al settimo cielo.   
Il suo stato d’animo cambiò completamente quando, trovato il tavolo che cercava, vide che vi era seduto Deeks.   
Sì, Deeks.   
Sam… quel dannato gliel’avrebbe pagata.   
E quello fu più o meno lo stesso pensiero di Marty Deeks nei confronti di Callen, quando realizzò che aveva parlato e confidato i suoi segreti alla partner di lavoro.   
Che fosse un segno del destino?   
Sicuramente la strigliata che avrebbero fatto entrambi ai due colleghi avrebbe lasciato il segno, ma in quel momento preferirono godersi quella fortuita opportunità. 


End file.
